the_lorrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowsburr
Snowsburr is a large snowy snow located in the snowy valley at the base of Mount Hidyia. Its home to Lorrian's biggest active coal mine and biggest brewery. WIth a population of 3500+, it is the second largest town in Lorrian. A Quick History Snowsburr is the youngest town Lorrian. It was deemed a town on the 100th anniversary of Lorian's federation. Before it was a town, Snowsburr was a small Tribe of Humans that formed after the war. They built big animal farms (Mainly sheep, cows, llamas and horses) and sold their stock off to the rest of Lorrian. The towns First name was originally 'Miller Falls', until the King changed the name to Snowsburr (As he deemed the name 'Miller Falls' incorrect, as the waterfall was frozen most of the year). The 'Snow' part of Snowsburr talking about the Snow, and the 'Burr' Part referring to shivering. Since then, the small snowy town has been a hub for Mountain rescues, framing and coal mining. during the Snowsgiving Season, Snowsburr is completely snowed out from the rest of Lorrian, resulting in the town being very self reliant. Description Snowsburr is a large, snowy mountain town situated at the base of a mountain. Most of the buildings are made of cobblestone and spruce. Almost every building has a chimney . The roads almost never have a lot of snow on them, and the gardens some of the nicest in the Kingdom. Snowsburr has a large bustling main street with a small market place. This town has one of the biggest suburban area in lorrian, housing almost 500 families. Culture Snowsburr's culture is based around money. being rich and doing well is the main focus of now Snowsburrer's life, making Snowsburr one of the wealthiest towns in Lorrian. Most people that live in the snowy town have lived/ studied in Oristall. Another big focus of Snowsburr is religion. Most of Snowsburr goes to church on a Sunday, and most have a Lorrian star above their doors. Snowsburr States School has religion as a compulsory subject, it being mandatory to complete 1 year of religious service before graduating school. Religion is so big due to it sharing values of wealth and prosperity Snowsburrers like to eat warm, hearty foods like stews, red meats, oatmeal, pies and oven bakes. As it costs a lot to grow vegetables in the snow, most only eat carrots, mushrooms, potato and onions. Hot chocolates are loved by all, as its a sweet warm drink that's easy and cheap to produce. Inhabitants Snowsburr is a very diverse town, with equal amounts of humans and Full-bloods. Not many Half-bloods live in this snowy town. Snowsburr also has a large population of children. Men in Snowsburr tent to war long, fluffy coats with bandanas to protect there faces from the bitter winds. Along side theses, snow boots, sweaters and tight snow pants. These clothes are very detailed and colourful. Beards and long hair are common. The most commonly worn colors are black, green, blue and red. The women of Snowsburr choose to wear long multi-layered dresses with short thick coats, a small shall, scarf, boots and sometimes head wraps. These clothes are again very detailed. Women like to keep there hair long or short. The most commonly worn colors are black, blue, red and white. Examples of People Based in Snowsburr * Felix Dickerson